Toxic Green Eyes
by bluewoo22
Summary: Mary Gibbs Boo has been away from Monstropolis for far too long. Now, in this story, she will have a chance to return, but it comes with a price. Eventual Randall&Boo. Because, frankly, it hasn't been done enough. T, for now...rate may change over time.
1. Chapter 1

It was a late, hot, moist night in a lazy city in Indiana. Mary has grown bored and soaked from sweat and bath water. She had just taken a freezing shower and air dried, thinking it would help with the little heat problem. Seeing as the heat wave was not breaking, she just climbed up into her drastically sized king bed.

"So much for the AC." She mumbled to herself. She found herself commenting to herself a lot lately. She never really thought of herself as being antisocial, yet she longed for her only two true friends from her childhood.

She longed to feel his long, silken blue and purple spotted fur against her cheek as she hid in his chest. His broad, safe, masculine chest.

_"Oh, stop it now...that's just sick." _She thought scornfully.

From her childhood, not much has changed appearance wise for Mary. She had let her twilight colored hair grow to the mid of her chest, brushing her shoulder blades, now having thick bangs. Her face has lost most of the baby fat yet some still stubbornly sticks to her cheeks. Her body isn't that of a models, yet it isn't to level of nonexistent curves. She had a decently sized bust, albeit, no Double D's, but a modest handful. Her waist was still small, as it was most of her life. Her hips, thighs, and calves muscular from all of those years of sports that she would end up quitting after two or three years. She was now a average height of at least 5'4. Here she was dressed in baggy sweats and a huge teal nightshirt, reminiscing about her lonely nights as a teenager.

She was never much for sleepovers, and dances that most teenagers would dream of going. She loved to keep quiet and isolate herself from her drab world, reading a thick book now and then, to escape the dull slow moving life she knew and fall into a alternate universe of adventure and excitement, full of drama, romance, and the occasional horror, that this world simply cannot offer.

Drawing and writing came in a close second in Mary's hobbies. Most of her sketches consist of a certain blue, furry creature, detailed from memory, along with his trusty green sidekick. Some of a reptilian monster, but she could never really look over them long enough to actually admire the craftsmanship, for the fear of nightmares kept her at bay.

Now, sitting here in her dark, stuffy room, she finally comes to terms with herself and sheds her baggy sweatpants and tying her hair into a loose ponytail. Sighing, she shifts on her bed, stretched out over her childlike bedsheets. She relives her very few good memories from her trip into the monster world.

Every night she couldn't help but look over at her closet in longing to return to her friends and foes in Mostropolis; if only she had one more time to see and hold her dear friends one more time, then she could die happy.

However, all of this deep thought had distracted her of her flower covered closet door creaking open, revealing a silhouette of a long, lanky figure. Three points on the shadows seemingly wide head. A long, serpent like tail graced its lower body, curling and uncurling. It's fists were clenched in attempt to will what little patience he had to magically hold him back from harming the teenage female. It was hunched over, staying low to the ground, as if trying to be as stealthy as possible.

Boo, still lost in her own thoughts, didn't realise any of this was happening and just about screamed when she heard a nearby chair being thumped by a foot. She quickly looked over to her computer stool, and soon enough, nothing was there, just the innocent chair. She hopped up and went to investigate, yet she felt something holding her back. As if a hand were in the middle of her chest, pushing her back onto the bed, she complied. She was so tired and hot, she nearly passed out, but not before a large, wide toothy grin, razor sharp teeth, purple flesh, and a toxic neon green eye came into view. Right then, she knew she would have a lot to deal with when she awoke from her heat, and shock induced sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not plan to change Randall's appearance at all in this Fic. He will be based on the movie, as well as Boo. However, he was never banished in my story. Boo is about 18 or 19 in this Fiction. Randall is probably 28 er 29. If you don't like the idea of this fiction, please avert your gaze and hit that little "x" button on the top right corner of your screen.

Thank you, and enjoy:)

WARNING: naughty language, some weak sexual content

* * *

Chapter one: Musk, cigars, little girls, and monsters

Randall slowly drunk in Boo's appearance. She had long black hair, smooth fair pale as the moon skin, decently sized breasts and a tiny waist.

"Nice..." He whispered huskily to himself. His eyes wandered down to her lower body. She was missing pants, which exposed her tiny, purple polka dotted teal panties. He growled in distaste, but quickly growled in pleasure when he caught eye of her milky thighs and calves. Nearly to the point of touching her fair, fleshy, near perfect thighs, he turned away and opened the closet door once more.

He waltzed over to Boo and quickly scooped her up in his four arms. She was light, albeit, not that light, but he could handle carrying her for a block or two. He slowly turned, careful not to awake his new cargo, and hauled tail out the door, closing the door gently with his tail.

He moved gracefully on the scare floor. He glided through the ajar door at the end of the corridor, seeming to take flight as he soared through the hallways, not making a sound, coming to a complete abrupt stop when hearing whispering. They belonged to no one other than his sworn foes.

_"Sullivan and Wazowski, those...those idiots, imbeciles...!"_ He was then pulled out of his thoughts by a small whimper and something nuzzling against his long neck. He looked down to see Boo snuggling closer to him subconsciously. He grinned to himself and quickly resumed scrambling to the door. He made it to the exit and ran like mad to his car. Once there, he gently laid Boo in the backseat of the long, skinny pickup truck. He climbed into the driver's seat and heaved a heavy sigh once behind the wheel. He had a plan, and he was sticking to it.

He drove slowly but with excellent precision, expertly avoiding speed bumps, and parallel parking like a pro. He looked up at his tiny one bedroom house. He shook his head and gracefully got out, careful not to slam his door. He opened the right backseat door and slid Boo out by her small ankles. He hauled her up into his arms and kicked the door closed.

He walked up to his front door and paused. "Shit..." He forgot he needed a hand to open the door, and since he was rather occupied at the moment, using all of his strength in his arms to hold Boo, he had to use his tail. He reached under the mat with his tail and slowly got the key. He shakily brought the key up to the lock and pushed it in. With a flick of his tail the door swung open. He strolled into his small house and slowly breathed in the scent of home.

It was musky thanks to him being male, and smelled of burnt cigars and alcohol. He had a guest over the other night to celebrate his promotion to top scarer. Since Sullivan ran the company now, he has taken a new liking to Randall. Randal befriended the big blue idiot just so he could be the new face of Monsters Incorporated. Later that day, he went to a local bar and picked up a new ghoul that had just moved to town. He bought her a couple of drinks, and well, the rest is pretty predictable. He brought her home, laid her down, and had sex. There was no "love making" in his life. He hadn't the time nor the patience for that tedious task.

"Now, where to put her..." He mumbled aloud. Her scanned over the living room. A couch, loveseat, or the rug would be best. He slowly laid her down on the large sofa and continued on to do his deed.

He found some old duck tape he had lying around, and some old wire. He walked right over to her and started to gag her. He grabbed some odd socks he wore to a formal banquet they had at work a little while ago. He, as gently as possible, stuffed them in her mouth. She struggled a tad, but he got them secure and then taped her mouth shut. He got the wire he found and started to tie her arms behind her back. Once that was done, he lowered himself and tied her feet together as well. All the while, she had no pants on, so she began to shiver at his hot breath wash on her shins.

He cautiously raised himself and checked over his handiwork.

"Not bad..." He thought as he stalked back to his room to retrieve a blanket. He grabbed the one off of his bed and threw it over his shoulder. He trudged back into the front room and stopped dead in his tracks to see bright, coffee colored doe eyes staring fearfully at their new surroundings.

He then camouflaged himself and put the blanket down beside his feet. He slithered up to the front of the couch where Boo was struggling to roll off. He then quickly made himself visible and smiled widely at her.

"Hello, old, dear friend." He growled through clenched teeth. She was still supposed to be asleep. Oh, well. Time to set his plan into motion.

"You..." Mary whispered. Backing into the couch as if it would shield her from his toxic, deadly eyes. They were staring into her soul. She had to get as far away from him as possible. Now.

She saw his snigger, getting on all four legs, arching his back so he looked bigger so that he could intimidate her. She slowly regained her confidence and shot him a particularly nasty glare. He just chuckled at her pitiful attempt to scare him, baring his razor sharp teeth to the horrified girl. She shivered as he gazed over her form, vulnerable, innocent, so helpless. It gave him great pleasure seeing her in this oh so distraught state.

"Aw, dontcha remember me, Boo?" He he said with fake concern. "Really, I hate introducing myself. It becomes so tiresome after a while, don't you think?" Randall hissed in her tear streaked face. As tears rolled down her plump cheeks, he rumbled a laugh, deep in his throat, hoping to scare her even more than she already was.

She now hiccuped on her sobs, her mouth dry, her head reeling, and her palms sweaty. She was terrified and she had no hope in her fragile heart anymore. She was slowly slipping into darkness, excited to escape from this hell. This madness. This...monstrosity.

"Please...please let me go." She whimpered helplessly trying to cover herself with her hands, which were now tied behind her back. She said it as if it were her last prayer. Her last sob dying on her lips. She was paralyzed with the most powerful fear she had ever felt. The fear of dying. Dying here, alone, with this horrible, heartless creature. She was shutting down. Emotionally and physically, she was slowly falling into blackness. Her heart gave a few mad thumps against her eardrums right before she could see nothing. Feel nothing. She fell unconscious, the last thing she heard was his mad chuckle over her ragged breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note_: Thank you all so much for the supportive reviews, I also appreciate all of the critiques some of you gave. I have decided to continue this story in spite of some people. That being said, please enjoy my story. Feedback is welcome! :)

Warning: Naughty language, somewhat mild sexual content

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions, faces, and softness

Mary found herself lying on top of a broad chest, trailing her fingers lazily over the soft, teal fur of its chest. Catching it in her delicate, female hands, she giggled as she gently tugged it, tickling the back of her hand. Warmth making its way into the palms of her hands, feeling the muscular flesh twitch under her small, friendly, innocent ministrations. His face contorting into one of content pleasure, she light heartedly smiled, placing both of her hands on each side of his face, pulling him up to meet her face. Lidded blue eyes locking onto brown, doe eyes, both breathing puffs of air, eyes never leaving their gaze, lips pursing involuntarily, faces nearing, rough, calloused hands coming over the tops of soft, pliable hands, breathing each other's air. Lips grazing...

Boo awoke with a jerk. She felt her forehead smashing into another, wider, textured forehead. She mumbled an incoherent phrase of pain as she rubbed her eyes with one hand, the other coming up to massage her aching head.

Randall's little plan to scare her awake had apparently backfired on him. He now had a more noticeable headache on top of another. He glared, silently cursing to himself, down at Boo. He snarled at her feeble form, shying away from his searing gaze.

"You bitch, you did that on purpose!" He snarled, bearing his sharp teeth.

"Yes, I obviously planned to jolt up from a deep sleep and headbut you extremely hard." She snorted. "Randall, piece whatever's left of your scrambled mind together." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand in his face.

He grabbed her wrist wrist with his strong tail, gripping her other hand with one of his four hands.

"Believe me, seeing your bedhead first thing in the morning wasn't a part of my plan." He snapped, she scoffed, blowing a misconstrued strand out of her face, sighing when she realized her hair must have come undone. However, another lost hairband was the least of her worries at this point in time. She cheered mentally when she realized that her hands and feet were now united and free, well, at least her feet, anyway.

"Yeah, I have a bedhead and morning breath times ten, right now. See anymore flaws you wanna point out, Randy?" She snarled at the big reptilian monster, upper lip curling in fake, yet real, disgust. He smirked and tightened his hold, making her whimper quietly.

"Yes, actually, but right now, I suppose I should let you know what I plan to do with you. Or would you prefer to continue our colorful banter?" He cooed, as if talking to an ignorant child.

"The sooner I can be out of your grasp, better yet, your presence, the better." She snapped coldly, subconsciously flashing her dull teeth, bitting every word. She flinched as her brought down one of his hands on the table behind him, hearing the splintering of wood, she coward further into the couch. She would trade her position right now for a filthy prison cell. If only she could transport herself to a faraway place...

She awoke from her deep thoughts with a rumbling chuckle, resounding throughout the whole room. He slowly brought her hand enclosed in hand up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand, smoothing his thumb over her knuckles.

"All will be revealed in time, my sweet. In good time..." He trailed off, reaching behind him, bring a needle to her thigh, bending down to kiss the spot he has chosen, he dragged his thin lips over the hauntingly pale skin of her tender flesh, sucking the spot he chose gently, she gasped lightly at the new sensation, slapping the right side of his flat head with her hand, desperately trying to make him release her leg, and in a flash, he drove the needle into her fragile skin, injecting her with a sedative.

"Sleep well, my sweet, naive child." He crooned as she was dragged under yet again by the drugs coursing through her body, her heart pumping lazily in her ears, fading slowly in blackness yet again.

Randall snapped open his phone, typing in a number, listening to it ring.

"Hello, Randall." Rasped a cold voice on the other end.

"She's ready. Come now." He calmly droned into the phone, snapping it shut when he finished uttering the last syllable.

"Soon, Mary Gibbs, soon..." He smirked, exiting the room, lighting a cigarette.


End file.
